1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an electronic sign and, more particularly, pertains to the construction of an electronic sign by using precise formed structures, rivets, nut inserts, and adhesive coated tape to assemble structural members of the sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic signs included a cabinet structure which was labor intensive in constructing and, therefore, time consuming, requiring alignment of components and subsequent drilling, riveting, welding and other techniques. In addition, the components used for the fabrication of sign cabinets were extruded and not reliably true and straight, whereby suitable mating of components to the cabinet or mating of one cabinet to another adjacent cabinet proved to be not entirely satisfactory.